Talk:Liafort (Talisman)
If you use Tablet to get Liafort before you finish quest "The Dreaming Rose", this quest becomes unavailable (Baron Nielson will give you other quest - When The Rose Blooms instead). Tested on PC version. Anyone know what morale control means? Just discovered. Violet was blocking and did a Critical Defense Success(turbo auto) at one of the Deathclaws in Wyrmskeep, parried and caused the enemy to blank out. The field Morale gauge increased a bit, like a Flank Attack morale increase. -Hikage 12:58, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Morale control lowers Battlefield Morale/Union Morale down when taking damage, and increases Battlefield Morale/Union Morale up when dealing damage. Also lowers Union Morale trigger point for all Unique Art/Weapon Arts for the union. Just in case you are wondering how I know, I equip Rush with every time through and those results are consistent from play to play. Mikeyakame 13:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Are you sure that it affects battlefield morale as well? The difference to union morale is noticeable (because you can compare it to other unions at the same time), but battlefield morale still goes up and down quite a bit - difficult to measure. Either way it's a pretty useful accessory. RubberSoul 12:20, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, had Violet on Torgal and he used Lugh's Revenge often, put her at Rush and I see Omnistrike often. Hikage 17:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Aren't those arts triggered by high unit morale (as opposed to battlefield morale)? RubberSoul 17:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes they are. Morale control reduces the amount of morale required to trigger a Weapon Art/Unique Art chance, as well as decreases Union Morale lost from enemy damage and possibly increases amount gain during counters. It doesn't directly affect Battlefield Morale, but that would be considered a side effect of an enemies Hidden Union Morale bar being decreased from successful counter. Much like when you attack an Enemy Union and they counter your unions morale bar decreases and this reflects in the overall Battlefield morale as an enemy advantage or in other words battlefield morale shifts in favour of the enemies direction. Also like all accessories the effect applies to the whole union that the unit is part of. So whether Union Leader or Union Member is equipped with Liafort, the behaviour is the same. Same goes for Immunity effects, only one unit is required to have an accessory with a specific Immunity for the whole union to be immune to that effect. Mikeyakame 20:43, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :For immunities, at least with Safety it doesn't work like that on the XBOX. I'm fairly sure it doesn't work with freeze/burn/shock/acid burn/black out either, as all of these are unit debuffs and not union debuffs. It might work with silence and paralyze though. Drake178 21:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::They must have changed that on the PC version. I know for certain that Immunity for Poison, Enthrall, Curse and Silence applies to the whole union. I can't for certain about Shock/freeze/etc though as I've never really bothered with the accessories that have them. Is there an accessory with immunity to Paralyze? I don't think i've ever come across one before? Safety though only applies to the unit from my experience. I've noticed something strange through, it seems Duke of Ghor or Torgal have some immunity to Enthrall. When they are in a union together they seem to resist Enthrall most of the time, perhaps it is some kind of bonus from the Dukes Bilqis Artis/Virtutis? Mikeyakame 03:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :On the XBOX there's no difference between having the Liafort on Rush and having it on Violet, at least as far as i can tell. Drake178 13:13, 28 June 2009 (UTC)